Forever and Always (a Narry Songfic)
by alittleangie
Summary: ¿Que harías si perdieras el único amor de tu vida?, ¿lucharías por él y todas las promesas dichas?. (Niall Horan & Harry Styles)


So.. aquí dejo un songfic que la verdad vino a mi mente ;-;. Well.. me inspiró la canción 'Forever & Always' –obviamente- hecha por Taylor Swift.

Introducción: Niall es hijo de las personas más adineradas de Irlanda. Al conocer a Harry se pudo dar cuenta que ha sido la única persona que ha logrado tratarlo como se debe, pero él no a este. Luego de una pelea, Niall intenta volver a conseguir el amor de él.

**Aclaración:** las primeras palabras dejan claro en que tiempo se está hablando de la historia. Si está en _cursiva_, es pasado. Si no tiene nada, es presente.

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_Era un día como otros. Niall había entrado a aquel café que adoraba. Se sentó en una de las mesas del café y se puso sus auriculares esperando a que alguien lo atendiera._

_When I caught your eye._

_Él joven estaba perdido en su música hasta que alguien tocó su hombro; era un lindo chico con rulos._

–**Hey**– Dijo Niall desconcentrado mientras veía los hermosos rulos del chico. El chico solo arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió

–**¿Vas a comerme con tu mirada o ordenar algo?.** –Dijo aquel chico mirando al rubio, el cual se estaba ruborizando. – _**Te lo dejo claro, no me puedes pedir, mi jefe no me vende**_–susurró el joven mientras ponía una cara divertida– **Vamos, habla, esto se vuelve incómodo..** –Al escuchar eso, Niall volvió a el mundo.

–**Quiero un café.. y uno de esos cupcakes**–Dijo el rubio aún ruborizado.

–**Buena elección**–asintió el joven y se alejó de la mesa.

_I hold on to the night __  
You looked me in eye __  
And told me you loved me_

_Meses más tarde, aquel joven desconocido se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Nunca había escuchado una palabra sería de Harry, el chico con rulos._

_Niall estaba recostado en su litera y de un momento a otro vio que Harry estaba acostado junto a él._

–_**Te amo, duende.**_– susurró el moreno depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

_Were you just kidding? _  
_Cuz it seems to me _  
_This thing is breaking down_

En el mismo lugar donde había escuchado el primer 'te amo' se encontraba vacío, sólo el rubio estaba ahí. Harry estaba cada vez más ocupado con su nuevo trabajo.

_We almost never speak _  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Niall soltó un suspiro mientras estaba algo adormecido. Sintió que Harry entraba en la habitación dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y se recostaba al lado de él._

–_**Lo siento mucho..**_–susurró mientras abrazaba al Irlandés, éste no hizo nada.

_Baby what happened please tell me _  
_Cuz one second it was perfect _  
_Now you're half way out the door_

_Semanas después, pasó algo que nunca habría imaginado, una pelea._

–**¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!, ¡vamos!, ¡dime!**– Gritó Harry con lágrimas en su rostro– **¡Discúlpame por no ser como querías!, ¡no puedo más!**–caminó hasta Niall y lo tomó de las manos– **Si quieres terminar conmigo, ¡hazlo!, no he sido bueno para ti, ¿no?**–dijo un poco más calmado, haciendo notar el dolor que tenía en su voz, la cual cada vez salía menos. El silencio se hacía presente en el departamento– **Lo sabía**– soltó las manos de Niall y salió del departamento, necesitaba reflexionar.

_And I stay at the phone _  
_He still hasn't called._

_Niall estaba bastante preocupado por Harry. Llamó a todos sus conocidos, nadie sabía donde el joven estaba. __Él temía lo peor._

_And you feel so low you _  
_Can't feel nothing at all_

_Al día siguiente sintió ruido en la cocina, era Harry. Niall se levantó emocionado y corrió a abrazar al chico y a pedirle disculpas, pero ni una sonrisa salía del joven._

_And you flashback to when _  
_He said forever and always_

_Los dos jóvenes caminaban por el parque bromeando y riendo, tal como lo habían hecho desde el día que se conocieron._

–**¡Hey!, ¡mira!**– Harry apuntó al cielo y Niall vaciló mientras miraba el cielo buscando lo que el chico apuntaba.

–**¿Que debo..?**– Sintió que Harry se tiraba suavemente sobre él rodando hasta llegar a una pequeña pradera llena de flores.

–**Eso debes mirar**–Sonrió Harry mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio–_**Estaré junto a ti para siempre, lo prometo**_–le susurró mientras se mantenía una pequeña separación entre los rostros de ellos.

–**¿Por siempre y para siempre?...**–Dijo Niall mirando a Harry a los ojos.

–_**Por siempre y para siempre**_– susurró Harry mientras volvía a besar a Niall.

_And it rains in your bedroom _  
_Everything is wrong _  
_It rains when you're here _  
_And it rains when you're gone_

Niall seguía confundido y con una lástima, ¿por qué le había dicho algo así a su único amor?. Sabía que Harry no lo perdonaría nunca. Se escuchaba a Harry hablar por teléfono.. esa hermosa voz que lo había cautivado. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, _Niall lo amaba_.

_Cuz I was there when you _  
_said forever and always_

Aquellas palabras seguían en su mente. ¿Harry cumpliría su palabra o solo le rompería su corazón?.

_Was I out of line? _  
_Did I say something way too honest? _  
_Made you run and hide _  
_Like a scared little boy_

_Antes de su primera pelea, Niall hablaba con sus padres por teléfono._

–**¿Así que tienes un novio?**– Dijo la madre de Niall.

–**Algo así.. es lindo y me hace feliz**– Niall miraba una fotografía de los dos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–**¿De que vive?, ¿que hace?, ¿trabaja?**– Preguntó inmediatamente el padre.

–**Trabaja en un café.. es algo, ¿no?, digo, no es como nosotros.. pero me hace feliz y lo amo.**– Dijo Niall aún mirando la fotografía. De un momento a otro vio a Harry parado frente a él.

–_**Es algo.. ¿no?..**_–susurró Harry son los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se querían escapar.

_I looked into your eyes _  
_But I knew you for a minute _  
_Now I'm not so sure_

_Después de que Harry solo lograra hacer su desayuno, lo miró a sin saber que poder decir._

–**H-Harry..**– abrazó al chico y acarició su cabello– **Y-Yo.. no quería.. d-decir eso**–

–**Pareciera que si**– Empujó a Niall suavemente y se sentó en el sofá–** Esto.. lo nuestro... ¿de verdad me amas?...**–volvieron a brotar algunas lágrimas desde sus ojos– **Vamos, dime la verdad... serás feliz con un maldito camarero?**– no evitó soltar un quejido por la rabia que sentía ese momento.

–**Te amo más que a nadie.. por siempre y para siempre.. y nunca cambiará eso...**– se acercó a Harry nuevamente y vio una pequeña sonrisa salir.

_So here's to everything _  
_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence _  
_That cuts me to the core_

Aquellos recuerdos hacían deprimir a Niall, pero fueron los mejores momentos que tuvo en su vida. El dilema más grande que había tenido, el amor más doloroso y a la vez el más fuerte.

_Where is this going? _  
_Thought I knew for a minute _  
_But I don't anymore._

_Aquella pelea pudo haber roto cualquier amor, menos el de ellos._

–**¿Que pasará con nosotros?**–preguntó Harry mirando los ojos de su novio aún con tristeza.

–**Nadie lo romperá.. nunca, ni nosotros mismos**–le susurró y le dio nuevamente un abrazo.

_And I stay at the phone _  
_He still hasn't called_

Lo extrañaba. ¿Donde estaba?, ¿por qué no llamaba o solo volvía al departamento?.

_And you feel so low you _  
_Can't feel nothing at all_

_A la mañana siguiente, Niall despertó y vio que Harry seguía dormido._

–_**Hazz..**_– susurró mirándolo con una sonrisa– _**Hazza..**_–le susurró nuevamente y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente– _**despierta.**_

_El chico con rulos siguió durmiendo. Sus ojos seguían hinchados por haber llorado._

_And you flashback to when _  
_He said forever and always._

_Los labios de los jovenes unían con tal pasión y delicadeza que ninguno quería detenerse._

–_**¿Ya estás despierto?–**_susurró Niall mirando los ojos adormecidos de Harry.

–_**Tengo hambre**__– _miró a el rubio con una voz tierna y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

–**Hazza...**_**– **_rió Niall suavemente e hizo lo mismo que hizo el chico de ojos verdes.

–_**Te amo Nialler.**__–_susurró con una sonrisa adormecida y lo abrazó.

–_**Te amo más, patán**__–sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo._

_And it rains in your bedroom _  
_Everything is wrong _  
_It rains when you're here _  
_And it rains when you're gone._

La nostalgia lo estaba matando. Decidió tomar su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje:

"_**Si me amas, devuélveme la llamada. Por favor Hazza... te necesito en mi vida**_."

Llamó a Harry y pudo escuchar aquella voz del ser que amaba. Era hora de pedir disculpas correctas.

–**¿Puedo verte en aquel café... donde nos conocimos?**_–_dijo Niall con una pequeña sonrisa.

–**Claro. No llegues tarde... y no te olvides que te amaré por siempre y para siempre...**–dijo Harry y colgó.


End file.
